Kaya Haranobu
'Approval:' 3/11/19 17 feats (1 banked) bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Kaya has two goals in life: to have a great time and never look like he's putting effort into anything. While he's largely been skating by on his natural talent for weaponry he has had to practice regularly (if in secret) to become a skilled (if specialized) chakra manipulator. Kaya spends a large portion of his free time partying and is never one to sign up for extra work unless he's bored (one reason he's still a Genin). Largely easy going, it takes a lot to rile Kaya up for his own sake but messing with his friends or people under his protection is a guaranteed shortcut. Kaya is relatively short but has thick brown hair he wears short and spiky. He's easily ignored if he isn't speaking, tending to lean unobtrusively against walls or trees. When he talks however, he's impossible to look away from because of his expressive gesticulations. He has a dark, even tan and generally dresses for comfort rather than protection. 'Stats' (Total:136) Strength: 26 Speed: 18 Chakra Levels: 16 Chakra Control: 12 Endurance: 18 CP: 30+80 = 110 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Lightning Release Genin 2: Sealing Specialist Chunin: Gen'ei Specialist Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 17 Banked feats: 1 Lightning Release - 6 feats # Lightning Tether - Makes a sort of lightning "cable" that attaches to any surface, and pulls them towards it at faster than they can run. It is usually used for quick escape situations or to catch a running enemy. CP # Flying Swallow - Channels Lightning chakra through his blade, slightly extending the cutting edge/power and inducing numbness when it connects CP, 15 CP upkeep # Lightning Style: Energize - By channeling Lightning chakra through their nerves the user increases the efficiency of their nervous system, speeding up their reflexes and giving them more precise and efficient muscle control [ +3 Str, +3 Spd, 10 CP upkeep] # Lightning Style: Shockwave Vortex - The user creates a vortex of electrical energy around their body that repels attacks. This technique utilizes constant motion to enable the usually short-lived energy to maintain its current and will end if the user stops, meaning the user often spins in place or runs circles around opponents to upkeep this jutsu CP Barrier, 10 CP Upkeep # Lightning Clone (2 feats) - Lightning clones are similar to the shadow clone technique except it creates clones out of lightning. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. When the clone takes enough damage or runs out of CP it will go poof. If the clone is destroyed, or dispelled by the user before it runs out of chakra points, it will exploded in a burst of lightning dealing damage equal to the amount of chakra points it has left. CP minimum, 50% Endurance, follows normal clone mechanics. # Chidori - This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces. CP attack Sealing Specialist - 3 feats # Seal Lightning - A Lightning seal can be placed on a person/object by touch and then detonated by the user (functions as a Lightning Tag and can also be placed on a Kunai for ranged delivery) CP # Yin Seal - Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be activated by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. Gained: 30 for 1 feat # Five Elements Seal -''' Purple flames appear on the user's fingertips and the user must physically touch their intended target. When touched a portion of a person's chakra is blocked off and they are wracked with eye-watering pain. CP to seal 30 CP of opponent '''Gen'ei Specialist - 3 feats # Afterimage - While on the move, the user is able to create afterimages to confuse their enemies. These afterimages act as basic clones, except they remain close to the user, cannot be altered in any way, and leave if the user stops moving. Using Afterimage gives the user two afterimages that copy the users movements precisely. The user is able to move around and change order of the afterimages relative to their position on a turn to turn basis, as to keep the enemy from being able to correctly predict which one is real, basic sensing is quickly able to see through the images, as they contain minuscule amounts of chakra. CP to activate, 5 CP upkeep # Malleable Shield - The shield can block up to 1.5x of the chakra put into it and sticks around until it has been entirely used up. This means if 20 CP is invested it can block up to 30 CP of attacks and lasts until that much damage has been taken by the shield. The user can choose to allow attacks to pass through the shield, allowing them to choose whether they are attempting to dodge an attack or let the shield absorb some or all of the impact. CP to block 30 CP # Illusory Strike - The user makes it harder to dodge their attacks by generating illusory versions of their limbs and weapon(s), each moving and striking differently than the real one. Basic sensing is quickly able to see through the images, as they contain minuscule amounts of chakra. CP, +5 Partial Str To Hit Generic Feats/Jutsu - 3 feats # 3x SP - +18 SP Equipment - 16 EP *(4 EP) Chakra Conducting Tanto *(3 EP) Set of Kunai *(3 EP) Light Armor *(3 EP) Blood Increasing Pill *(3 EP) Chakra Pill *Poison Antidote (1 use) *Flash Bomb (1 use) Ryo * Ryo earned: 63,000 * Ryo left: 50,500 * Ryo spent: 12,500 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 116' *'Banked: 4' *'Reset Day: Sunday' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 4 09/26/18 - Festival Disruption! - 4 QP B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 3 05/24/18 - Beneath the Dome - 3 QP D-Rank: 0 RP and Other: 109 02/11/2018 - Another Day, Another Patrol - 5 QP 02/20/2018 - Another training grounds visit - 1 QP 03/05/2018 - BBQ for the Fresh Meat - 7 QP 03/23/2018 - The Forming of Greatness - 4 QP 03/25/2018 - Late night at HQ - 5 QP 04/04/2018 - Big Baby Battle - 9 QP 04/15/2018 - Knowledge is Key - 8 QP 04/18/2018 - Training to Learn - 5 QP (Only taking 1 due to weekly RP QP limit) 04/23/2018 - Border Patrol - 6 QP 05/07/2018 - Clean-Up Crew - 5 QP 05/17/2018 - Everyday I'm Training - 4 QP 05/22/2018 - One with Shadow and Lightning - 1 QP (Character Development) 06/04/2018 - A Dinner to Beemember - 6 QP 07/08/2018 - Chunin Exam Preperation - 8 QP 07/29/2018 - A Brief Demonstration - 7 QP 08/06/2018 - Dog Days of Summer - 5 QP 09/12/2018 - Teach Me How to Seal - 8 QP 09/26/2018 - Summer Festival! - 5 QP 09/25/2018 - Sealing 101: How Not to Blow Yourself Up - 9 QP (Only taking 4 due to weekly RP QP limit) 10/30/2018 - SOS to the Raikage - 2 QP 03/01/2019 - Bringing Zuranda Into the Fold - 5 QP 04/06/2019 - Hoshi Suuhai bathhouse - 3 'History and Story' You can describe your character's early life here, and update this section as you take part in the subreddit. Category:Character